Happy Denise
Nr. 001 - Supersonderferienheft Lovestory: Der Kuß hat alles verändert (von Veronica Ladd) OT: For The Love Of Lori ' '''Liz´ jahrelange Freunschaft mit Andy steckt in einer bösen Kriese, seit Andy sein Interesse für Mädchen entdeckt hat und mit Melissa geht. Doch erst als Andy seine neuerworbene Kenntnisse im Flirten auch bei Liz probiert, erkennen beide den Grund für die gereizte Stimmung zwischen ihnen - denn es funkt bei Andys Kuß... '''Gruselstory: Stimmen der Nacht' (von James Haynes) OT: Voices In The Dark''' ' Reihe: Twilight Als Großstadtmädchen kan Kristin über Spukgeschichten nur lachen. Doch seit sie im alten Haus ihres Großvaters lebt, ist sie völlig durcheinander. Unheimliche Stimmen verfolgen sie bis in ihre Träume, ein wilder, schwarzer Reíter verspricht ihr die aufregendsten Dinge, und ihre geheimsten Wünsche gehen plötzlich in Erfüllung - die guten wie die bösen... '''Nr. 002 - Extrasupersonderheft' Lovestory: Wenn du denkst, du hast Glück (von Judith Enderle) OT: Ready, Set, Love Kathy hat es nicht leicht mit ihrer ersten großen Liebe. Denn abgesehen davon, daß ihre sechs Geschwister keinen Streich auslassen, um Marc zu vergraulen, bringt der eingebildete Pete sie auch noch vor eine gräßliche Situation: Vor Marcs Augen überrumpelt er sie mit einem Kuß - und prompt gibt´s Äreger... Gruselstory: Melissa und die Macht der Finsternis (von Betsy Haynes) OT: The Power Reihe: Twilight Melissa weiß nicht, was ihr mehr Angst einjagt: Die unheimliche Botschaft in ihre Schulschließfach. Oder diese unerklärliche Sehnsucht nach Colin - den sonderbaren Jungen mit den glühenden dunklen Augen. Denn spätestens nach dem myseriösen Tod ihrer beiden Freundinnen ahnt Melissa, daß mit Colin etwas nicht stimmt... Nr. 003 - Das Frühlingsfrischefreizeitheft Lovestory: Anne, du bist ein süßes Biest (von Beverly Sommers) OT: A Civil War In Virginia gibt es niemanden, der Anne so gut auf die Palme bringt wie Ron Hunt. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem es zwischen ihnen nicht kracht. Anne ist jedoch die Einfallsreichere, was ihre Farbspritzaktion beweist, nach der Ron mitsamt Motorrad rosa leuchtet. Aber selbst jetzt muß Anne sich eingestehen, daß Ron toll aussieht... Gruselstory: Die Kinder von Dorset (von Imogen Howe) OT: Vicious Circle Reihe: Twilight Jenny ist starr vor Angst, als sie in die Finsternis hinausläuft, um ihre Schwester Andrea zu suchen. Sie muß die Kleine finden, bevor auch sie jener unheimlichen Macht begegnet, die die Kinder von Dorset zu sich lockt. In der verfallenen Hütte jedoch, vor der Jenny ihre Schwester aufspürt und die sie später ihrem Freund Simon genau untersucht, geschehen seltsame Dinge, die Jenny und Simon verändern... Nr. 004 - Spitzensupersommerheft Lovestory: "Hallo, Hier Bill!" (von Terri Fields) OT: 1-800-Love Bevor Karen mit Bill telefoniert, holt sie erst einmal Luft - gibt sich dann witzig, frech und selbstbewußt; schwärmt von ihrer blonden Löwenmähne und ennt sich "Cassie". Bill, mindestens ebenso verknallt wie Karen, hat keine Ahnung, saß sich hinter "Cassie" ein schüchternes Mädchen mit braven Locken verbirgt. Bis er Karen sieht... Gruselstory: Wir haben nicht viel Zeit (von Doreen Owens Malek) OT: Season Of Mist Reihe: First Love Tom hat die schönsten Augen, die Cory je gesehen hat - ist zärtlich und einfühlsam, doch oft so rätselhaft in seinem Verhalten. Cory beschleicht häufig das Gefühl, daß mit Tom etwas nicht stimmt. Ein altes Foto, das Cory in die Hände fällt, klärt Toms Geheimnis auf. Aber diese Erklärung ist so ungeheuerlich, daß Cory bei dem Gedanken an die nächste Verabredung beinahe die Fassung verliert... Nr. 005 - Extrasahnesonderheft Lovestory: Schau doch mal rüber (von Gloria D. Kilkowitz) OT: Carrie Loves Superman Als Carrie endlich von ihrem heimlichen Schwarm Matthew eingeladen wird, ist für sie Weihnachten und Ostern auf einen Tag. Doch dann muß sie aus Zeitgründen absagen, und Matthew hat natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich prompt wieder mit der hübschen und ehrgeizigen Lisa von der Schülerzeitung zu verabreden... Gruselstory: Die Botschaft aus dem Jenseits (von Doreen Owens Malek) OT: Season Of Mist Reihe: First Love Seit Jennifer im Haus ihrer Großtante Olivia wohnt, wird sie Nacht für Nacht von unheimlichen Träumen gequält. Träume, in denen Carol, die tödlich verunglückte Tochter der Großtante, ihr offenbar etwas mitteilen will. Als Jennifer dann auch noch das Tagebuch der Toten findet und voll Spannung liest, weiß sie, daß sie nun auf keinen Fall noch länger schweigen darf... Nr. 006 - Das Echtklassespitzentraumheft Lovestory: Hurra, du kommst wieder (von Kalindi Clare) OT: First Imperssions Kitty schwebt auf Wolken, seit sie bei ihrer Freindin Ellen in New York lebt und an der besten Kunstschule der Stadt von dem berühmten Künstler Eugen Slater unterrichtet wird, in dessen Sohn Stav sie sich total verknallt hat. Doch dann gibt´s Krach mit Ellen, weil Kitti nur noch Stav sieht - und der ist plötzlich verschwunden... Gruselstory: Im Wald der unheimlichen Schatten (von Matha Humphreys) OT: A Broken Bow Reihe: First Love Dawn, die vor kurzem mit ihren Adoptiveltern nach Alabama gezogen ist, beschäftigt schon lange nur eine einzige Frage: Wo kommt sie her? Wer sind ihre richtigen Eltern? Und seit Harry, Halbindianer und als ziemlich seltsam verschrien, sie vor dem Betreten des nahegelegenen Waldes warnt, glaubt Dawn, dort etwas über ihre Vergangenheit zu erfahren. Sie täuscht sich nicht. Doch was sie erlebt, als sie durch den Wald geht, ist furchtbar... Nr. 007 - Das extrasüße Sonderheft Lovestory: Liebe ist süß - Rache auch (von Marjorie Sharmat) OT: I Saw Him First Daß Bert Janos, erfolgreicher Tennisprofi, nett ist, merkt Dana schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Aber daß er auch toll aussieht, dafür hat sie keinen Blick. Sie ist viel zu wütend, weil ihre beste Freundin Andrea ihr Simon Ferguson ausgespannt hat. Aber das Wiedersehen mit Bert ist doch ein kleiner Trost. Und als sie gemeinsam ausgerechnet Andrea und Simon treffen, funkt es... Gruselstory: Das Tagebuch der Emily Rose (von Jeffie Ross Gordon) OT: The Journal Of Emily Rose Reihe: First Love Das Tagebuch, das Janet von der unheimlichen Alten zugesteckt bekommen hat, gibt zunächst nur die erste Eintragung preis - "Emily, April 1885". Doch fortan löst sich Tag für Tag eine der verklebten Seiten. Und Janet, die nicht aufhören kann zu lesen, lebt mehr und mer in der unheilvollen Geschichte Emilys - bis ihr eines Tages deren Gesicht aus dem Spiegel entgegensieht und Janet erkennt, daß die böse Macht erst ruhen wird, wenn sie Janet vernichtet hat - so wie Emily... Nr. 008 - Das Superschmuseschmökerheft Lovestory: Ted dreht auf (von Wendy Andrews) OT: Are We There Yet Der fünfzehnjährige Ted ist so wild darauf, "Erfahrungen" zu sammeln, daß er den hübschen Freundinnen Donna und Beth wüste Aufreißergeschichten auftischt. Die einzige, die auf Teds angeberisches Getue hereinfällt, ist Laura. Doch Ted ist so geblendet von seinen vermeintlichen Erfolgen, daß er die Chance bei Laura beinahe verpaßt... Gruselstory: Hinter den Mauern von Oak Heven (von Lynn Carlock) OT: Daughter Of The Moon Reihe: First Love Als Malva sich mit Patrick anfreundet, glaubt sie, endlich der Einsamkeit in der bedrückenden Atmosphäre zu Hause mit ihrem strengen Vater, den quälenden Alpträumen und den lähmenden Angstgefühlen entkommen zu sein. Da führt sie ein Ausflug mit Patrick nach Oak Heaven: Der Ort, den Malva aus ihren Alpträumen kennt und der sie erkennen läßt, daß das Unheil näher ist als je zuvor... Nr. 009 - Das Wonnigwarmewinterheft Lovestory: Rock´n Roll mit Dave (von Miriam Morton) OT: On The Road Again Gabys Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater ist ungefähr so mies wie das von Dave zu seinem. Doch je öfter Gaby in Daves unwahrscheinlich blaue Augen guckt, desto weniger hat sie Lust, immer nur über das Thema mir Dave zu reden. Sie ist total verknallt und wild entschlossen, die wenigen Wochen, die sie Dave auf seiner Tournee begleitet, zu nutzen... Gruselstory: Die Angst geht um auf Glencora (von Gloria Gonzales) OT: A Deadly Rhyme Reihe: Twilight Angela, die seit kurzem das "Glencora"-Internat besucht, ist wenig beeindruckt von den unheimlichen Gerüchten über John Ambrose Blue - bis sie eine Gestalt im blauen Cape sieht, nahe den alten Gräbern. Und als der Kronleuchter im Speisesaal zu Boden kracht, ist auch sie plötzlich vor Angst gelähmt... Nr. 010 - Das Fröhlichfrechefrühjahrsheft Lovestory: "Hilfe, ich blick nicht mehr durch!" (von Jean Simon) OT: Playing House Seit Marcy zusammen mit Paul an einem Schulprojekt arbeitet, ist ihr Gefühlsleben total durcheinander. Einerseits kann sie an nichts anderes denken als an den umschwärmten Clay und daß ausgerechnet sie ihn erobert hat. Allerdings findet sie an Paul noch sehr viel mehr Tolles als seine grünen Augen. Und ihre Freundin meint, es sei nichts dabei, zwei Jungen zu lieben... Gruselstory: Der böse Fluch der Kobra (von Miriam Morton) OT: Kiss Of The Cobra Reihe: First Love Cathys Wut darüber, daß ihr die Inderin anstatt der Ohrlöcher eine Tätowierung ins Ohr gestochen hat, weicht panischer Angst, als sie sieht, wie die Schlange mit jedem Tag größer wird. Noch mehr Angst aber bekommt Cathys Cousine Anne, als Cathy eines Nachts mit der Schere vor ihrem Bett stehet und sie die unheimliche Veränderung, die mit Cathy in letzter Zeit passiert ist, nicht mehr verdrängen kann... Nr. 011 - Das Mäusemäßigmuntermaiheft Lovestory: Wer zuletzt lacht '(von Lisa Swazey) OT: Falling for You Zu gern würde Mandy ihren Schwarm Benjamin erobern. Doch alles, was ihm an ihr auffällt, ist ihre Ungeschicklichkeit, sobald er in ihrer Nähe erscheint. Und er ist nicht der einzige, der inzwischen über sie lacht. Mandy ist heilfroh, die Ferien in einer fremden Stadt verbringen zu können - bis Benjamin auch dort auftaucht... Gruselstory: Das Grab der Indianerbraut (von Miriam Morton) OT: Shadowa Of The Mountain Reihe: First Love Seit Kitty mit ihrer Mutter eine einsame Berghütte bezogen hat, wird sie von bösen Alpträumen gequält: Ein indianischer Krieger versucht, ihr einen stockähnlichen Gegenstand zu geben und ihr etwas mitzuteilen. Als wenig später ihr Hund Ching, genau diesen Gegenstand bei der nahegelegenen Baustelle ausgräbt, fühlt Kitty, daß sie handeln muß... Nr. 012 - Das extraheiße Sommersonnenheft Lovestory: Mit mir durch die halbe Welt '(von Miriam Morton) OT: Birds Of Passage Tracia macht mit ihrer Großmutter Leta eine tolle Kreuzfahrt über den Atlantik - bis hin nach Spanien, Portugal und Marokko. Ein Erlebnis, das Tricia wohl nie vergessen wird. Besonders, weil sie Harrison begegnet, dem mit Abstand aufregendsten Jungen der Clique, die sich an Bord zusammengefunden hat... Gruselstory: Ich weiß, daß Nick lebt (von Ann Gabhart) OT: A Kindred Spirit In Richard hat Eve endlich einen Menschen gefunden, mit dem sie auch über das reden kann, was alle anderen an Eves Verstand zweifeln läßt: Über "Nicky", einer Phantasiegestalt, die Eve seit ihrer frühsten Kindheit begleitet. Richard nimmt "Nicky" ernst - und macht dabei eine ungeheuerliche Entdeckung... Nr. 013 - Das Himmlischheitereherbstheft Lovestory: Frag mich nicht ('von Lisa Swazey) OT: Alk Ne No Questions Ron, von den Eltern, dem Erfolg und den Mädchen bisher ziemlich verwöhnt, ärgert es tierisch, daß er bei der "Neuen" Linda O´Hara nicht landen kann. Und deshalb ist der Maskenball seine größte Stunde. Als fremder Matrose macht er sich an Linda ran und entlockt ihr tatsächlich ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis, das er zusammen mit Linda lüften will. Doch dazu darf sie - vorerst - seinen richtigen Namen nicht wissen... Gruselstory: Sarah findet keine Ruh (von Doroty Francis) OT: The Magic Circle Reihe: First Love Als Tracy den unheimlichen Hund und das fremde kleine Mädchen das erste mal sieht, zweifelt sie an ihrem Verstand. Denn außer ihr bemerkt niemand den "Besuch". Später jedoch findet sie in Jay, er jobbt wie sie bei den Cripps, einen Freund, der ihr glaubt. Was Tracy dann aber bei ihren Nachforschungen herausfindet, hält Jay für so total unmöglich, daß er Tracy damit allein läßt - nicht ahnend, daß es tatsächlich um Leben und Tod geht... Nr. 014 - Das Wuschelkuschelwinterheft Lovestory: Brian, Bob oder beide? '(von Arlene Erlbach) OT: Guys, Dating And Outher Desasters Die Begegnung mit Boy Zayre ist sowas wie ein Volltreffer für Henny: Durch ihn bekommt sie einen Job - endlich kann sie sich als Babysitter ein bißchen Geld verdienen! Und als "männlichen Begleter" zur Hochzeit ihres Vaters könnte sie ihn sich absolut toll vorstellen. Doch dann kommt Brian, und Henny sitzt zwischen zwei Stühlen... Gruselstory: Die Rubine des Teufels (von Edmund Plante) OT: The Jewely Box Der Rubinschmuck, den Laura und ihr Freund Garry in dem alten Schmuckkästchen gefunden haben, ist aus dem Blut böser Dämonen gemacht. Das jedenfalls glaubt Laura, nachdem all diese schrecklichen Dinge passiert sind, für die es keine natürliche Erklärung gibt. Hätten sie es doch nie geöffnet! Denn ob es gelingen wird, den Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte, die sich ihrer bemächtigt haben, zu gewinnen, weiß niemand. Laura spürt nur, wie ihre Angst wächst... Nr. 015 - Das Außergewöhnlichatemberaubendeaprilheft Lovestory: Allein in einer großen Stadt '(von Janice Harrell) OT: B. J. On Her Own Ein bißchen verliebt ist Betty vielleicht doch in Kip, ihren neuen Nachbarn. Doch zugeben kann sie das nicht. Denn Kip, ihr einziger Halt nach dem traurigen Auszug aus ihrem Elternhaus, ist schon zwanzig - und das macht Betty Angst. Statt dessen zieht sie mit Bruce los, der sich tolle Sachen einfallen läßt, um ihr zu imponieren. Und doch spürt Betty, daß da irgendetwas nicht stimmt, daß Bruce etwas vor ihr verbirgt... Gruselstory: Ein Opfer für den Jaguar-Gott (von James Haynes) OT: The Avenging Idol Der Besuch einer Maya-Kultstätte im Urwald hat für Dani entsetzliche Folgen. Denn in ihrer Begeisterung läßt sie sich dazu hinreißen, das "Auge des Janus-Gottes" zu berühren. Zu spät hört sie die Warnung, daß nur Indios den alten Götzen so nahe kommen dürfen. Was sich wie dummer Aberglaube anhört, erweist sich als schreckliche Wirklichkeit: Der schwarze Jaguar-Gott fordert ein Opfer als Wiedergutmachung für seine Entweihung... Nr. 016 - Das Fröhlichfrischefrühsommerheft Lovestory: Ich will was erleben '(von D. S. Williams) OT: No Time For Regrets Die Einladung ihrer Schwimmstaffel nach Wales kommr Alice wie gerufen. Die Schule hat sie hinter sich, und jetzt will sie nur noch raus! Nicht einmal Phil kann ihre Abenteuerlust dämpfen - und er ist fast vergessen, als sie unterwegs den irre gutaussehenden Jeremy trifft. Doch die aufregende Zeit hat ein Ende, und Alice muß eine Entscheidung treffen... Gruselstory: Das Zeitkarussell (von Candice Ransom) OT: Cat´s Crandel Reihe: First Love Als Rita das verwitterte Karussell auf der Mole entdeckt, weiß sie, daß sie dort den Schlüssel zu ihren schrecklichen Alpträumen finden wird. Und wirklich, mit der Kinderzeichnung von ihr, die sie dort findet, beginnt für Rita eine Reise in die Vergangenheit... Nr. 017 - Das Fetzigpfiffigeferienheft Lovestory: Ein Sommer voller Liebe '(von O. Lachtman) OT: Campfire Dreams Diesen Sommer im Ferienlager El Nido wird Christy bestimmt nie vergessen. Da sind die aufregenden Blickes ihrers Traumtyps Doug - und die umwerfende Erfahrung mit Tony, was Liebe wirklich ist. Und dann ist da noch die Angst, der leiblichen Mutter - Christy ist ein Adoptivkind - auf der Spur zu sein. Denn die dramatische Geschichte der kleinen Kati, die Christy erfährt, ist vielleicht ihre eigene... Gruselstory: Das Licht am Fenster (von Susan Fletcher) OT: The Haunting Possibility Wenn Kirk, ein Junge aus der Nachbarschaft, nichr wäre, dann hätte sich Kate schon längst verkrochen vor Angst. Denn seit sie den Schatz in der Höhle entdeckt - und für sich behalten - hat, geschehen unheimliche Dinge um sie herum. LIchter, die sie verfolgen, Fußspuren am Haus und die drohende Botschaft "ES GEHÖRT MIR" an ihrem Fenster... Nr. 018 - Das Supersahneseptemberheft Lovestory: Mit Julia auf Tauchstation '(von Judi Cross) OT: Something To Treasure Für ein Mädchen wie Julia hätte David noch viel mehr auf sich genommen, als tauchen zu lernen. Diese Leistung muß er allerdings auch bringen bei einem Mädchen wie Julia! Denn Julia wohnt auf einer Tauchstation auf dem Meeresgrund. Mutig stürzt sich David in die Fluten - und in das tollste Abenteuer seines Lebens... Gruselstory: Im Tunnel der Angst (von Edmund Plante) OT: Tunnel Of Terror Trixi klopft das Herz bis zum Hals, als sie mit Danny in den Wagen der Geisterbahn einsteigt. Endlich eine Chance, ihn der hübschen Heather auszuspannen! Doch nach der zweiten Fahrt spürt Julia nur noch Panik. Danny ist verschwunden - und die grausigen Gerüchte, daß es im "Liebestunnel" wirklich spuken soll, fallen Trixie ein. Noch ahnt sie nicht, welch furchtbares Unheil auf sie und Danny zukommt... Nr 019 - Das Vielglückindenneunzigernheft Lovestory: Auf Liebe programmiert '(von Beverly Sommers) OT: Take A Walk Mit Beth ist es wie verhext. Ganz plötzlich, mitten im Unterricht, steht sie auf und verläßt das Klassenzimmer. Ohne Kommentar - und ohne daß sie selbst eine Erklärung dafür hätte. Es ist ihr "Tick". Und dieser Tick bringt sie nach Kerry Hall, einer Privatschule für Problemkinder. Und hier hat Beth die aufregendste Begegnung ihres Lebens... Gruselstory: Geheimnisvolle Zauberbücher (von Jean M. Favors) OT: My Soul To Keep Nach einem Telepathieexperiment ihres Cousins Sherman - bei dem Audrey sich allerdings nicht genau an Shermans Anweisungen hält - hat Audrey ein ganz und gar unfaßbares Erlebnis: Sie ist offenbar im Jenseits gelandet - körperlos und verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Weg zurück. Eine Suche, bei der sie ohne Hilfe nicht zum Ziel kommen kann. Doch wie soll sie diese Heilfe finden... Nr. 020 - Das Frischfrechflockigewinterheft Lovestory: Super, endlich hats gefunkt '(von Lee Wardlaw) OT: Ally Cat Mit der Fete bei Brad Kelleher wird für Allison Blake alles anders. Vorbei sind die Komplexe als "lange Bohnenstange", vorbei die einsamen Wochenenden ohne Freund. Brad hat immer irgend etwas mit ihr vor - wenn auch manchmal dinge, die sie nicht will. Und als dann noch die Radiosache dazukommt, geht`s bei Allison drunter und drüber.... Gruselstory: Die Geschöpfe Draculas (von Benjamin P. Knight) OT: A Room For The Night Eigentlich hätten Donna und ihre Freundinnen froh sein müssen, während des Unwetters bei der alten Nelda Harkness Unterschlupf zu finden. Doch im Haus von Nelda Harkness tun sich unheimliche Dinge: Ihr angeblich schwerkranker Sohn ist nachts plötzlich kerngesund. Und als der schöne Junge, der sich Gabriel nennt, wie aus dem Nichts an ihrem Bett erscheint, kommt Donna ein erster schrecklicher Verdacht... Nr. 021 - Das Megastarkemärzheft Lovestory: Meine süße dicke Freundin (von Josephine Carr) OT: My Beautyful Fat Friend Was ist bloß mit Cathy los? Annie, Cathys beste Freundin, hat das Gefühl, daß Cathy sich auch noch darüber freut, daß ihre Superfigur dahin ist, seit sie nur noch Essen im Kopf hat. Sprechen will Cathy darüber nicht - und so ahnt niemand, welch ungeheuerliches Geheimnis Cathy mit sich herumträgt. Dann aber kommt die Zeit im Feriencamp mit Genevieve, Christine und den Jungs... Gruselstory: Zaubernacht auf Black Gull Island (von Geraldine Marshall Gutfreund) OT: The Changeling Summer Winn ist nach Black Gull Island gekommen, um herauszufinden, wie ihr Vater, der kurz vor ihrer Geburt starb, ums Leben gekommen ist. Niemand weiß Näheres um jenen mysteriösen Bootsunfall - bis auf Mollie, eine Art Kräuterhexe, die viel zu erzählen hat. außerdem findet Winn ein Tagebuch ihres Vaters - und was darin steht, läßt ihr den Atem stocken. Gibt es sie wirklich, die Zaubernächte von Black Gull Island und die Wesen aus dem Schattenreich? Nr. 022 - Das Primaklimafrühlingsheft Lovestory: Liebe auf dem Reiterhof (von Dorothy J. Kobs) OT: Highland Homestead Seit der umschwärmte Danny Kessler bei Pamela Reitstunden nimmt, steht Pamela ganz ungewohnt im Mittelpunkt. Doch sie hat nicht nur mit den vielen neuen "Freundinnen" Probleme, die sie plötzlich umringen und von denen sie genau weiß, daß es ihnen nur um Danny geht. Pamela ist auch sonst ziemlich durcheinander. Sie hat sich nämlich ganz gegen ihren Willen in Danny verknallt... Gruselstory: Die Uhr des Zigeuners (von Benjamin P. Knight) OT: Buying Time Maria, die wie ihre Freundinnen Sandy und Ellie im Internat wohnt, ist bestimmt kein "Flotter Feger" - dennoch kann sie von Sandy und Ellie nur mühsam daran gehindert werden, dem phantastisch aussehenden Zigeunerjungen hinterherzulaufen, dem sie auf dem Jahrmarkt begegnen. Nicht verhindern können sie dagegen, daß Maria die alte Uhr kauft, die sie kurz darauf an einem Stand entdeckt. Sie trägt das Gesicht des Jungen - und birgt ein tödliches Geheimnis... Nr. 023 - Das Supersommersonnenheft Lovestory: Input: Kevin - Output: Love (von Katrina West) OT: A Dash Of Pepper Obwohl Dorie ein wahres Mathe-Genie ist, bucht sie den Computerkurs bei Kevin bestimmt nicht, weil sie "Computer" so toll findet. Dorie findet Malen toll - Malen und Kevin! Ob es eine Chance gibt, Kevin zu erobern, steht allerdings in den Sternen. Denn er ist bei Sabrina in festen Händen. Und die glaubt, Kevin so sicher zu haben... Gruselstory: Straße der Angst (von R. L. Stine) OT: The New Girl Reihe: Der Fluch der Fear Street Cory ist total verwirrt: Anna, das Mädchen, in das er sich verliebt hat, ist eigentlich tot. Das jedenfalls wurde ihm erzählt, als er sich in der Gegend, in der die Corwins wohnen, erkundigt hat. Und doch hält er sie in seinen Armen, wenn sie ihn nachts in die Fear Street lockt - diese Straße, in der unheimliche Leute wohnen, die unheimliche Geschichten erzählen. Unheimlich und beängstigend wie die Drohungen, die Cory plötzlich per Telefon erhält... Nr. 024 - Das Flyhighherbstheft Lovestory: Billi und Nikki (von Ann Ruffell) OT: Drumbeat Irgendwie geht das für Nikki alles viel zu schnell: Die Einladung ins Fernsehstudio, die Begegnung mit Billy und das - zufällige? - Wiedersehen in der Kneipe. Nikki weiß kaum etwas über Billy - außer daß er eben Schlagzeuger ist, und genau der Typ, von dem sie schon ewig träumt. Ob er auch in sie verknallt ist? Oder geht er mit der hübschen Blonden, die man dauernd bei ihm sieht. Nikki muß das unbedingt wissen... Gruselstory: Blutiger Mond (von Nathaniel Payne) OT: Blood Moon Von den schrecklichen Mordgeschichten und furchterregenden Indianersagen, die sich um das alte Salem-Haus ranken, hat Megan natürlich schon gehört. Doch seit ihr kleiner Bruder sich dorthin verlaufen und sich so furchtbar verändert hat, kann sie die Geschichten nicht mehr als Gerede abtun. Das Schulprojekt über die Geschichte von Caxton´s Mill kommt ihr gerade recht. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Freund Kevin geht sie dem Spuk auf den Grund - und begibt sich in große Gefahr... Nr. 025 - Das Supercoolewinterheft Lovestory: Lovesong für Tessa (von Mary C. Ryan) OT: Who Say I Can´t? Als Tessa vergeblich auf Rod warten muß, hatte sie erkennen müssen, daß alles schiefläuft. Doch sie mißbraucht weiter das Amt der Regisseurin der Schul-Talentshow und zieht Rod vor, um ihm zu gefallen. Alan, einer von denen, die darunter zu leiden haben, hätte allen Grund, Tessa eins auszuwischen. Doch ausgerechnet er ist nicht dabei, als sich alle zusammentun, um Tessa zu feuern. Und sein Lied trifft Tessa mitten ins Herz... Gruselstory: Die schwarze Bestie (von Benjamin P. Knight) OT: The Chosen One Als Tony, Alexa, Jeff und Heather bei Tante Yvonne ankommen, sehen sie einen furchteinflößenden schwarzen Hund um das Haus streifen und haben gleich so ein unheimliches Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, das sich besonders bei Heather verstärkt, die plötzlich von einem Skelett mit roten Augen träumt, einen Jungen blutige Tränen weinen sieht und mit jedem Tag deutlicher spürt, daß das Grauen mit in diesem Haus wohnt. Heather spricht mit Tante Yvonne - und die Geschichte, die sie erzählt, läßt Heather den Atem stocken... Nr. 026 - Das Dawirdeinemganzwarmumsherzheft Lovestory: Wenn das rauskommt!!! (von Lirlene McDaniel) OT: My Secret Boyfriend Als Judith von ihrer Mutter hört, daß Ryan Elliot, der Sohn iher Freundin, zu ihnen nach Dallas zieht, ist das eine mittlere Katastrophe. Denn Judith hat, angestachelt durch die Angebereien ihrer Schulfreundinnen, eine heiße Liebesgeschichte erfunden, die sich in den vergangenen Ferien zwischen ihr und Ryan abgespielt hat. Der Tag rückt immer näher - und Judith möchte im Erdboden versinken... Gruselstory: Flügelschlag des Todes (von Edmund Plante) OT: Alone in The House Joanne ist außer sich vor Angst, seit sie wegen des Urlaubs ihrer Eltern allein im Haus wohnt. Der Alptraum begann mit Schritten im Haus, dann war am Fenster ein Gesicht; nachts ein junger Mann in ihrem Zimmer von irgendwoher und plötzlich wieder verschwunden. Auf der Flucht vor ihm wird sie von einem riesigen schwarzen Vogel angegriffen, dann von einer Schlange - Joanne zweifelt schon fast an ihren Verstand. doch sie kann fliehen und kommt zusammen nit ihrem Freund Cliff einer unfaßbaren Geschichte auf die Spur... Nr. 027 - Das Superkuschelschmuseheft Lovestory: Kirschenblüten für Penny (von Sherry Garland) OT: Where Is Cherry Trees Bloom Dap Penny nicht ins Cheerleader-Team gewählt wird, ist eine mittlere Katastrophe. Und als ihr Freund Steve die eingbildete Cassie anmacht - natürlich Mitglied des Cheerleader-Teams -, steht Penny ziemlich allein da. Und ganz unverhofft lernt sie Fei Lieu kennen, ein Mädchen aus China, mit vielen klugen Gedanken, witzige Ideen - und einem aufregenden Bruder... Gruselstory: Im Moor der Höllenhunde (von E. Richard Churchill) OT: Dartmoor Danger Unheimliche Begebenheiten in der Einsamkeit von Dartmoor haben Jennifer davon überzeugt, daß fremde Mächte sie ausgewählt haben, um einen alten Fluch neu zu erfüllen: Münzen, die sich in verdorrtes Laub verwandeln, Höllenhunde, die gegen Krähen kämpfen, und eine Kutsche, die nachts unter Jennifers Fenster wartet... Robert Coleman ist der einzige, dem Jennifer sich anvertraut - und der mit ihr den gefährlichen Kampf gegen die bösen Geister aus dem Jenseits wagen will... Nr. 028 - Das Flippigfetzigfrechefrühlingsheft Lovestory: Je länger, je lieber (von Victoria M. Althoff) OT: Just Call Me Als Jo von Rod Lingst Post bekommt, der ihren Luftballonbrief gefunden hat, schreibt sie sofort zurück. Und Rod, der einen Freund von Jo kennt, besorgt sich sofort ein Foto von ihr. Das allerdings weiß Jo nicht. Und da sie wegen ihrer "Überlänge" Komplexe hat, kneift sie, als es ums erste Rendezvous geht... Gruselstory: Der Dämon kehrt zurück (von Edmund Plante) OT: The Evil Touch Lisa will eingentlich nur ein bißchen angeben, als sie auf Sheilas Fete beweist, daß sie hellsehen kann. Doch wenig später passiert ein schreckliches Unglück, und Lisa ist als Hexe verschrien. Dennoch kann Lisa nicht aufhören, die Geister zu beschwören. Und nach einer mysteriösen Begegnung mit einem Zauberer träumt Lisa von einem furchterregenden Dämon. Einem Dämon, den sie am nächsten Morgen in sich spürt - und der eine unheimliche Lust auf Böses in ihr weckt... Nr. 029 - Das Jedemengefunheft Lovestory: Hallo, Surfer Girl (von Carol Perry) OT: Sand Castle Summer Um den Fremdenverkehr in Treasure Bay in Schwung zu halten, ist Toris Vater keine Idee zu abenteuerlich. Nach einem Monumentalstandbild im vergangenen Jahr, bei dem Tori stundenlang in allen Kostümen in brennender Hitze rumstehen mußte, soll Tori diesmal an der größten Sandburg der Welt mitbauen. Tori streikt. Bis ihr heimlicher Schwarm Brad mitmacht - und ein gewisser Jack, der Weltmeister im Flirten ist.. Gruselstory: Der Priester von Stonehenge (von Carole Western) OT: Ancient Circle Schon nach ein paar Tagen in Tante Phyllis´ Haus spürt Jenny, daß ihr Gefahr droht: Todd Jackson, ein unheimlicher Priester, der bei Phyllis ein und aus geht, verfolgt sie mit seinen bösen Blicken überallhin. Und als Jenny sieht, wie gebannt er auf das Amulett starrt, das ihr ein junger Mann aus der Gegend geschenkt hat, will sie es vorsichtshalber ablegen. doch es geht nicht. Das Amulett scheint untrennbar mit ihr verbunden. Panik macht Jenny atemlos.... Nr. 030 - Das Brandheißebeachundbadeheft Lovestory: Dann küß ich einen anderen (von Wanda Vanhoy Smith) OT: Love Knots Als Kim den gutaussehenden Neil mit einer Geburtstagstorte und heißen Blicken zu erobern versucht, ist sie zwar noch immer in Rick verliebt. Doch sie hat es satt, von ihm wie die kleine Schwester behandelt zu werden. Und obwohl sie bei Neil nicht viel mehr als einmal Engtanzen erreicht, hat die "Flucht nach vorn" doch einen tollen Erfolg... Gruselstory: Chelseas Reich (von Ben Knight) OT: The Keeper Michael will die Warnung seiner Schwester Liz nicht hören und geht doch einmal zu jener Stelle im Wald, an dem er das geheimnisvolle Mädchen mit den roten Haaren gesehen hat. Ein Mädchen, das vor einem Mausoleum auf ihn wartet und ihn einlädt, mit hineinzukommen. Einen Moment zögert Michael und denkt an Onkel Jim, der vor einigen Monaten spurlos verschwand. doch dann fällt ihm ein, wie dringend dieses Mädchen ihn um Hilfe angefleht hat - und zögernd betritt er Chelseas Reich... Nr. 031 - Das Gigamegaspätsommerheft Lovestory: Heiße Stories - kalte Füße (von Marilyn Kaye) OT: Lydia Lydias Konkurenzblatt zu George Phillips Schülerzeitung ist ein echter Knaller: Witzig, bunt - und gewagt! So gewagt, daß die Begeisterung über die erste Ausgabe, in der sie "nur" gegen das Essen in der Schulkantine wettert, in totale Ablehnung umschlägt, als Lydia ein unliebsames Thema aufgreift. Plötzlich ist Lydia allein und will schon aufgeben. Da taucht Sam Kalsey auf... Gruselstory: Die verbotene Insel (von William Bell) OT: Five Days Of The Ghost Wären sie nur nie auf die verbotene Insel gefahren, hätten sie nur nie die unheimliche Botschaft des Indianers gehört, der ihnen auf dem nächtlichen Friedhof begegnet ist. Ein Wesen aus dem Schattenreich, das alles in seiner Nähe mit Grabeskälte ungibt und dessen Medizinbeutel, den Karen und ihr Bruder John mitgenommen haben, offenbar böse Geister wohnen. Wie sonst ist es zu erklären, daß jetzt auch in Karens Zimmer diese Eiseskälter herrscht und wildes Pochen an ihrer Zimmertür sie aus dem Schlaf reißt... Nr. 032 - BAND 32 FEHLT Lovestory: ??? (von ???) OT: ??? ??? Gruselstory: ??? (von ???) OT: ??? Reihe: ??? ??? Nr. 033 - Das Swingingsingingsuperheft Lovestory: Er ist okay, Daddy (von Anita Ganeri) OT: Cought Boness Als Sunny zu spät nach Hause kommt, ahnt sie, daß es Ärger geben wird. Doch daß ihr Vater ihr für alle Zeit die Disco verbietet, ist mehr, als Sunny aushalten kann. Und in ihrem Zimmer weint Sunny darüber, Inderin zu sein und nicht leben zu dürfen wie ihre englischen Freunde - besonders weil die Ian kennengelernt hat. Sie liebt ihn und sie will ihn wiedersehen - ob ihr Vater es erlaubt oder nicht... Gruselstory: Die Nacht des Panthers (von Benjamin P. Knight) OT: The Changeling Als Suzanne eines Nachts in Mary Kates Zimmer schaut, glaubt sie an einen bösen Traum. Doch was sie sieht, ist wahr - und der Beweis für Suzannas schreckliche Vermutung! Mary Kate ist kein Wesen von dieser Welt. Mary Kate ist ein Dämon, der seine wahre Gestalt offenbart hat: Als schwarzer Panther liegt sie in ihrem Bett - und Suzanne erkennt entsetzt, daß sie das nächste Opfer sein wird, wenn Mary Kate die Mordlust überfällt... Nr. 034 - BAND 34 FEHLT Lovestory: ??? (von ???) OT: ??? ??? Gruselstory: ??? (von ???) OT: ??? Reihe: ??? ??? Nr. 035 - Das Sorichtignettistsnurimbettheft Lovestory: Ich komm einfach mit (von Janet A. Bloss) OT: Mother May Nichts und niemand wird sie und Rick jemals auseinanderbringen. Das schwört sich Lacey, als sie unter Tränen ihre Sachen packt, um heimlich von zu Hause zu verschwinden. Nur weil Ricks Auto eine Panne hatte, so daß Lacey von der Polizei nach Hause gebracht wurde, ist Laceys Mutter so total ausgerastet, daß sie Lacey jedes Wiedersehen mit Rick verboten hat. Doch nicht mit mir, schwört sich Lacey - zu allem bereit Gruselstory: Briefe von einem Toten (von Benjamin P. Knight) OT: Dead Lefters Als Anette zum dritten Mal einen Brief bekommt, der zwar an ihre Adresse, aber an ein anderes Mädchen namens Emily gerichtet ist, kann sie nicht mehr widerstehen. Sie öffnet den Umschlag - und soll es noch im selben Moment bitter bereuen. Denn offensichtlich stimmt, was der alte Mann erzählt hat: Die Briefe kommen von einem Toten, von Billy McCoy, der aus Eifersucht zum mörder wurde - und dessen ruhelose Seele noch immer in dem Haus nach Opfern sucht, in dem einst Emily lebte... Nr. 036 - Das Herzigescherzigemärzheft Lovestory: Vorsicht, Tiger! (von L. Fleischer) OT: Sweet Sixteen O weia, worauf hat sich Skye da bloß eingelassen! Nicht genug damit, daß ihr Traumboy Tiger, die neueste Flamme ihrer besten Freundin Honey ist. Tiger ist auch noch ein alter Freund von Flynn - mit dem Skye schon ganz lange und ganz fest geht! Skye weiß, daß sie sich total unmöglich benimmt. Doch wenn tiger sie küßt, brennen ihr alle Sicherungen durch. Sie vergißt Honey und Flynn und alles... Gruselstory: Die verfluchte Sechs (von Benjamin P. Knigh) OT: The Sign Of The Beast Als Reba in das Gesicht des Mädchens schaut, das ihr und Dolly entgegenkommt, ist es, als schaue sie in einen Spiegel - und als dieses Mädchen auch noch im Haus Nummer sechs verschwindet, steigt eine dunkle, furchtbar Angst machende Ahnung in Reba auf: Daß die Sechs auf dem Briefkasten des Hauses ebenso verschnörkelt ist wie die auf ihrem Ring, kann kein Zufall sein. Und weil Reba nichts ahnt von dem bösen Fluch, der sich erfüllen soll, klingelt sie an der Tür... Nr. 037- Das Sommersonnesonnenscheinheft Lovestory: Nonstop ins Wunderland (von Sam White) OT: Falling For Jax Als Nikki mit Jax in der Flughafenhalle übernachten muß, weil sie den Flieger verpaßt haben, ist sie - für ein paar Sekunden - unsicher, ob der verrückte Trip mit Jax ein gutes Ende nehmen kann. Aber eben nur für Sekunden, denn der wilde Traum, den Jax sie erleben läßt, ist viel zu schön, um aufzuwachen. Niemand glaubt ihr, daß das mit Jax gut gehen kann. Aber selbst wenn - Nikki ist auf Wolke sieben...! Gruselstory: Joys Rache (von Benjanin P. Knight) OT: The Hidden Schon nach der ersten Nacht in Tante Lucilles Haus gibt es für Dianne und Janet keinen Zweifel mehr: Ein Geist geht um, ein Geist, von dem Tante Lucille nichts hören und nichts wissen will - obwohl er versucht hat, Janet zu töten. Schreckliche Angst steigt in den Mädchen auf, die immer mehr schaurige Entdeckungen in dem großen, düsteren Haus von Tante Lucille machen. Und als sie die grausige Geschichte über Lucille und ihr totes Kind Joy hören, erkennen sie, daß sie allen Grund haben, sich bei - und vor Lucille zu fürchten... Nr. 038 - Das Jetztwirdsendlichwiederheißheft Lovestory: Fast so süß wie du (von J. Grosshandler) OT: Untitled Warum mußte Mama bloß diesen Fred heiraten - und dann auch noch das Baby kriegen. Alles war plötzlich kaputt - so sieht es Katie jedenfalls, die ihren Zorn auch alle spüren läßt. Erst als die plötzliche Krankheit ihrer Mutter sie vor dramatische Probleme stellt - und der smarte Nachbarsjunge Sam auf der Bildfläche erscheint -, kapiert Katie, daß man die Dinge vielleicht auch anders sehen kann... Gruselstory: Fahrstuhl ins Inferno (von Ben Knight) OT: The 13th Floor Judi hat gleich so ein unheimliches Gefühl, als es an der Tür ihres Hotelzimmers klopft - und sie draußen nur nasse Fußspuren entdeckt. Fußspuren, die in ein Badezimmer führen, wo dieses gruselige Mädchen in der Wanne sitzt. Es sieht aus wie ein Zombie! Und dann ist da noch Daniel, dem sie dasalles erzählt. Er ist angeblich der Sohn des Hotelmanagers und hat auch Schlüssel für alle Zimmer. Doch Judi entdeckt im Foyer ein uraltes Foto, auf dem auch Daniel ist - und auf dem er keinen Tag jünger aussieht als jetzt... Nr. 039 - Das Sunnyfunnyjokirätselheft Lovestory: Schmuse-Sommer für Lana (von Kate Whittington) OT: Take Two Lana hat sich so auf ihren Schmuse-Sommer mit Skip gefreut - und nun sitzt sie in London, weil ihr Vater hier einen Film dreht. Wen Skip doch wenigsten öfter schreiben würde! Oder hatte sich die gräßliche Candy womöglisch schon an ihn herangemacht? Lana könnte platzen, wenn da nicht auch noch Mike wäre, neunzehn, recht gut aussehend - und manchmal schon in ihren Träumen.... Gruselstory: Als Alice verschwand (von A. Wolfe und E. Kubowitz) OT: The Newfie Ghost Die Warnung der Insel-Bewohner vor dem Newfie-Geist war also nicht übertieben: Als Lissa dem Mädchen im weißen Gewand begegnet, spürt sie sofort die Gefahr, die von diesem Wesen ausgeht. Überallhin verfolgt sie sein Rufen, sein Flehen und sein Weinen - doch niemand will hören, was Lissa erlebt, niemand ihr helfen. In alten Logbüchern findet Lissa schließlich die schaurige Geschichte des Mädchens Alice - und erkennt, daß nur sie, Lissa, den bösen Fluch brechen kann... Nr. 040 - Das Happyteddyknutschundknuddelheft Lovestory: Alles Kino (von Sheila Hayes) OT: No Autographs Please Als in Cicis Heimatstadt ein Film mit der berühmten Gillan Dawn gedreht wird, glaubt Cici schon, daß nun all ihre Träume wahr werden. Bestimmt wird sie jetzt entdeckt und selbst ein großer Star - so wie sie es sich all die Jahre ausgemalt hat, wenn sie im Kino ihrer Eltern die Leinwandhelden bewundert hat. Cici spürt, daß ein großes Abenteuer auf sie wartet... Gruselstory: Wo das Grauen wohnt (von Ben Knight) OT: The Cellar Als Elizabeth mit ihrer Freundin Carol und ihrem heimlichen Schwarm Dean in das Haus von Onkel Clyde kommt, ahnt sie nicht, welches Grauen sie dort erwartet. Denn Dean siht aus wie Ralph Whitehead - jener junge Mann, der vor vielen Jahren tödlichen Haß säte, als er die rothaarige Wanda verschmähte und deren Zwillingsschwester Wendy liebte. Noch immer streifen die ruhelosen Seelen der Mädchen durchs Haus - aufgescheucht aus ihren dunklen Gräbern. Und noch immer will Wanda morden - diesmal für Dean... 041 - Das Lachmalwiedermitdeniseheft Lovestory: Komm, laß uns kuscheln (von Diana Gregory) OT: Forget Me Not Eric ist genau der Typ, bei dem Kummertränen trocknen. Und Molly ist froh, daß sie ihm begegnet ist. Auch seine Eltern sind geschieden, so daß er total versteht, wie schrecklich Molly sich fühlt. Und doch haben sie plötzlich einen Riesenkrach, denn wen Molly ihre Mutter mit bösen Vorwürfen quält, erntrt sie von Eric absolut keinen Beifall... Gruselstory: Das Bild des Teufels (von Edmund Plante) OT: The Painting Natürlich wird niemand Marsha glauben - und doch ist es wahr: Das Bild, das sie auf dem Flohmarkt ertsneden hat, ist das Tor zu einer anderen Welt. Und je öfter Marsha den Jungen und die Frau auf dem Bild besucht, desto tiwfer verstrickt sie sich in den Bann des Übersinnlichen. Sie hat sich in Richard verliebt - und damit die Eifersucht in der Frau in Weiß geweckt, die das Bild verläßt und Marsha nach dem Leben trachtet... Nr. 042 - Das Einfachhimmlischoderteuflischgutheft? Lovestory: Hallo, Engel (von Ellen Leroe) OT: Mweet Your Match, Cupid Delaney Delaney ist hübsch, blond - und hat ein wundersames Geheimnis: Delaney ist ein Engel und nur auf der Erde, um eine irre aufregende Prüfung zu bestehen. Keiner weiß, wer sie wirklich ist, nicht einmal Alvin, ihre große Liebe, konnte es ahnen... Gruselstory: Teuflische Schönheit (von Gay Claitman) OT: Little Miss Beautyful Was ist das, was Helen mit jeder gewonnenen Schönheitskonkurenz schöner und schöner werden läßt, wärend all ihre Konkurrentinnen ihren Glanz einbüßen? Und was ist mit Sherrill, deren Gesicht nach einem merwürdigen Unfall durch Spiegelsplitter entstellt war? Immer heftiger quälen Nika diese Fragen. Nika ist Helens beste Freundin und immer für sie da. doch erst seit sie Aaron kennt, kann sie sich eingestehen, daß Helen sie quält - und ein düsteres Geheimnis hat... Nr. 043 - Das Happyinsneuejahrheft Lovestory: Liebe macht Spaß (von Janice Harrell) OT: Dooley MacKenzie Is Totaly Weird Pete sieht gut aus, ist wahnsinnig nett - und der einzige, der sich vor Andies Beschützertrio Chris, Dooly und Stiefbruder P. J. nicht hat verscheuchen lassen. Klar, daß Andie es genießt,endlich einen Freund zu haben - auch wenn Pete ein bißchen sehr vernünftig ist. Die vielen Karten, die er in den Sommerferien schreibt, sind immer pünktlich - aber kein bißchen verrückt... Gruselstory: Die Gruft im Blood Mountain (von Benjamin Knight) OT: Blood Mountain Die Szenerie im Berg ist absolut gespenstisch: Mädchen mit fahlen Gesichtern und fiebrigen Augen huschen in schwarzen Gewändern durch die Gruft - wie Dienerinnen um einen Meister. Und den gibt es auch: nick O'Devlin, so alt wie die Zeit und Matts Mitschüler am Internat. Matt hat das alles geahnt - aber nicht verhindern können, daß Nick auch Monica in seinen Bann schlägt. Sie muß hier irgendwo sein, und er, Matt, muß sie befreien... Nr. 044 - BAND 44 FEHLT Lovestory: ??? (von ???) OT: ??? ??? Gruselstory: ??? (von ???) OT: ??? ??? Nr. 045 - Das Deraprilmachtwaserwillheft Lovestory: Lulu, laß das! (von J. M. Trotter) OT: Love Games Gerade als Lulu merkt, daß sie in Sid verknallt ist, erfährt sie, daß er mit ihrer besten Freundin geht. Total down, zieht sie sich von der Clique zurück, legt sich ein neues Outfit zu und hängt sich an die In-Group der Stadt! Daß sich ausgerechnet der umschwärmte Vince für sie interessiert, tröstet Lulu ein bißchen. aber um Vince zu imponieren, muß Lulu einiges wagen... Gruselstory: Du wirst töten, Melissa (von R. L. Stine) OT: Haunted Reihe: Der Fluch der Fear Street In der Fear Street treibt ein Einbrecher sein Unwesen. Und seit Melissa jene unheimlichen Geräusche in ihrem Haus hört, macht die Angst, der Einbrecher könne jeden Moment in ihrem Zimmer stehen, sie ganz krank. Doch es kommt noch schlimmer: Was sie eines Nachts aus dem Schlaf reißt, ist nicht aus Fleisch und Blut - es ist ein Geist. Und er ist voller Haß gegen sie, schwört, sie zu töten. Als sie mit dem Wagen ihrer Mutter unterwegs ist, sitzt "Joe" plötzlich neben ihr - mit seiner bleichen Hand am Lenkrad... Nr. 046 - Das Multimegamäßigemaiheft Lovestory: Zum Schluß ein Kuß (von Cindy Savage) OT: Projekt Makeover Laura hat sich alles so toll ausgedacht: Wenn sie die nette Luyen aus Vietnam in Rekordzeit auf amerikanisch stylt, wäre Luyen glücklich - und Lauras Schwarm Eric, der sich für ausländische Mitschüler engagiert, wäre beeindruckt. Doch dann ist plötzlich alles durcheinender. Luyen wirkt total unglücklich - und tröstet sich zu allem Übel ausgerchnet mit Eric... Gruselstory: Wolfsblut (von Benjamin Knight) OT: Night Of The Wolves Daß mit Peter etwas nicht stimmt, ahnt Monica spätestens, seit den unheimlichen Ereignissen im Wald des Feriencamps: Ihr Freund Gene niedergeschlagen am Boden, Terry mit Bißwunden am Hals - und Peter wie von Teufeln gehetzt auf der Flucht. Doch Monica wäre starr vor Angst, wenn sie auch wüßte, was Terry ihr seit Tagen verheimlicht: Terry war ihrer Zeltnachbarin Peggy in den nächtlichen Wald gefolgt - und von dort, wo sie minutenlang Peggy beobachtet hatte, kam plötzlich ein reißender Wolf auf sie zu... Nr. 047 - Das Genießdensommermitdeniseheft Lovestory: Sommertrip nach Griechenland (von Alida E. Young) OT: Summer Cruise, Summer Love Fast freuen sich Kirstie, ihr Bruder Lance und ihre Frendin Deanne, daß die Yacht der Ashburys Motorschaden hat - denn so starten sie eine tolle Kreuzfahrt - ohne Eltern! Und der Trip wird irre. Kirsti verknallt sich in Nicky - und gerät in eine Schmugglerstory... Gruselstory: Das Fenster zur Hölle (von Mark L. Crose) OT: The Locker Immer wieder versucht Jessica sich einzureden, daß ihre Angst vor dem Schulschließfach, ihrem Geschichtslehrer und vor allem vor Luke total verrückt sind. Denn in Luke ist sie gleichzeitig total verliebt - und daß er und der Geschichtslehrer sich für satanische Bücher interessieren, muß nichts zu bedeuten haben. Jessica weiß nicht, daß Luke einem grausamen Geheimnis auf der Spur ist, doch die Alpträume, die sie nachts quälen, lassen drohendes Unheil ahnen. Und dann sieht sie das Licht, das sie in Trance versetzt... Nr. 048 - Das Heißheißeramheißerstenhochsommerheft Lovestory: Liebe, Ricky, Happy-End (von Barbara Haynes) OT: A Far Cry From Home Einen ganzen Sommer lang in England bei ihrer Brieffreundin Jane - das ist für Deanna ein absoluter Hit. Und als sie dort auch Janes süßen Bruder Ricky kennenlernt, ist Deanna total aus dem Häuschen - bis sie merkt, daß Ricky mit Fiona geht. Doch dann muß Fiona verreisen. Und trotz ihres schlechten Gewissens genießt Deanna die geklauten Tage mit Ricky... Gruselstory: Die Teufelin (von Davie Lynn) OT: Pretrty Girl Als die bildschöne Lacey von ihrer gehässigen Mitschülerin Karen überfallen wird, die ihr die Haare abschneidet und mit roter Farbe beschmiert, spürt Lacey erneute jenen furchtbaren Haß in sich aufsteigen, der schon einmal der Beginn grausigen Unheils war. Nur Lacey weiß, daß ihr Haß töten kann, und betet immer wieder, daß die Gemeinheiten gegen sie aufhören. Doch Karens Neid ist unstillbar - und als Laceys Haare nachwachsen, setzt das Böse erste Zeichen: Es wächst nicht blond, sondern feuerrot... Nr. 049 - Das Absolutobermegacoolesuperheft Lovestory: Schule, nein danke! (von Barbara Haynes) OT: A Girl Named Sam Sam nervt die Schule schon lange, und als sie sich in Ben verliebt, ist am ihrem Entschluß, sich einen Job zu suchen, nichts mehr zu rütteln. Doch plötzlich steckt Sam bis zum Hals in Nöten: Krach mit den Eltern, weil sie schon so lange geschwänzt hat. Null aussicht auf Arbeit, weil alle Zeugnisse wollen. Und dann auch noch Bens Neuigkeiten. Alle Träume geplatzt... ? Gruselstory: Verbannt ins Jenseits (von Diane Hoh) OT: The Accident Ein Autounfall, bei dem es nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht, Hillarys Sturz - und vorher immer diese drohenden Skizzen auf Megans Schreibtisch, die das Unglück ankündigen. Viele glauben, daß der unbeliebte Donny Richardson dahintersteckt. Und dann ist da diese Stimme in Megans Spiegel. Ein Mädchen namens Judith spricht zu ihr, erzählt eine lange, traurige Geschichte - und überredet Megan, für eine Woche mit ihr zu tauschen. Trotz ihrer Furcht wagt Megan die Reise ins Jenseits - und um sie herum wird es Nacht... Nr. 050 - Das Kaltefüßeheißeherzennovemberheft Lovestory: I Love You, Mr. Forsythe (von Anita Aires) OT: Teacher´s Pet Manda ist nicht die einzige, die von dem neuen Lehrer Mr. Forsythe träumt, aber bestimmt die einzige, deren Gefühle er erwidert. Daß er im Herbst nach Wales zurückwill, ist für Manda der Beweis, daß "Harry" vor ihrer Liebe flüchtet - die Klassenfahrt ist ihre letzte Hoffnung... Gruselstory: Der Geisterbus (von Benjamin P. Knight) OT: The Bus Traceys Erleichterung darüber, daß ein Bus sie und ihre Freundinnen nach der nächtlichen Autopanne mitnimmt, schlägt in Entsetzen um, als sie sehen, wohin sie geraten sind: In einem schaurigen Labyrinth gefangen, sind sie dazu verdammt, elendig zu vehungern - oder einen Pakt mit dem Teufel zu schließen, indem sie ihre Körper bösen Seelen aus dem Jenseits zur Verfügung stellen. Tracey kann Bedenkzeit aushandeln - und denkt fieberhaft nach, wie sie und die anderen diesem Grauen entkommen... Nr. 051 - Das Happyindenwinterheft Lovestory: Küssen tut nicht weh (von Pam Lyons) OT: Ms Perfect Dawn hält sich für ziemlich langweilig und macht entsprechend wenig aus sich - bis ein Brief vom "Teenmiss"-Magazin ihr Leben total auf den Kopf stellt: Sie ist in der Endausscheidung eines Schönheitswettbewebs! Dawn weiß gar nicht, was aufregender ist: Fototermine und neue Kleider und endlich ein Date mit Bob - oder daß Starfotograph Darren so heiß mit ihr flirtet... Gruselstory: Die Fischer von Scarborough (von Churchill & Churchill) OT: Fear The Fog Scarborough, der Küstenort, in dem Lisas Mutter ein Hotel kaufen will, wird für Lisa zu einem Alptraum. Nächtliche Geräusche und Irrlichter in ihrem Zimmer, der gräßliche Moment, als sie in der Duche zu ertrinken droht - und draußen immer dieser schreckliche Nebel. Denn mit dem Nebel kommt der Fischer. Jener unheimliche Alte, dessen drohenden Schritte sie überallhin verfolgen, der nachts unter ihrem Fenster steht und von dem die Leute sagen, er sein der Vorbote des Todes. Lisa hat so furchtbare Angst vor ihm... Nr. 052 - Das Kühletageheißelesestundenheft Lovestory: Kühler Kopf, heißes Herz (von Tessa Krailing) OT: Harriet And The Hunk J. J. Dexter erscheint Herriet als totaler Glücksfall. Er sieht toll aus, gilt wie sie als Superhirn und ist offenbar der einzige Junge, der sich vor Mädchen mit Köpfchen nicht fürchtet. Als sie und J. J. für die Schule ein Fernsehquiz gewinnen sollen, träumt Harriet plötzlich von Liebe... Gruselstory: Fluch der Karten (von Nathaniel Payne) OT: Queen Of Swords Als Stacy sich in Geoffrey verliebt, ahnt sie nicht, welch Unheil damit heraufbeschworen wird. Denn Geoffrey ist der Enkel des Mannes, der einst Stacys Tante so tief enttäuschte, daß sie ewige Rache schwor. Das Teufelszimmer, die Mumie und das Tarotspiel, dessen Figuren zum Leben zu erwachen scheinen, als die schöne Alica und der betörende Richard sich zwischen Stacy und Geoffrey drängen - alles scheint unwirklich und gespenstich auf Schloß Rose Throne, und in finsteren Nächten lauert die Angst... Nr. 053 - Das Rotelippensollmanküssenheft Lovestory: Hurra, du kommst wieder (von Kalindi Clare) OT: First Impression Kitty schwebt auf Wolken, seit sie bei ihrer Freundin Ellen in New York lebt und bei dem berümten Edward Slater, in dessen Sohn Stav sie sich verknallt hat, Kunstunterreicht kriegt. Doch dann gibt´s Krach mit Ellen, weil sie nur Stav sieht - und der ist pötzlich auch nicht mehr da... Gruselstory: Im Wald der unheimlichen Schatten (von Matha Humphreys) OT: A Broken Bow Dawn, die vor Kurzen mit ihren Adoptiveltern nach Alabama gezogen ist, beschäftigt schon lange nur eine Frage: Wo kommt sie her? Wer sind ihre richtigen Eltern? Und als sie der Halbindianer Harry vor dem Betreten des nahen Waldes warnt, glaubt Dawn, dort etwas über ihre Vergangenheit zu erfahren. Sie täuscht sich nicht. Doch was sie erlebt, als sie durch den verbotenen Wald geht, ist einfach zu furchtbar... Nr. 054 - Das Freudichaufdensommerheft Lovestory: Aschenputtel in Blue Jeans (von Tessa Krailing) OT: Cinderella In Blue Jeans Neue Haare, neues Outfit: Lolly erkennt sich selbst kaum wieder im Spiegel der Londoner Nobelboutique! Wenn Mark sie so sieht, ist er garantiert hin und weg - und Lolly wäre am Ziel ihrer heimliche Träume. Aufgeregt fiebert sie der Fete bei den steinreichen Daltons entgegen... Gruselstory: Tödliche Umarmung (von Benjamin Knight) OT: Embrace The Dead Panik steigt in Tim hoch, als er aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht: Um ihn herum ist alles dunkel, seine Ellenbogen stoßen an enge Wände, und die Umklammerung eines schönen Mädchens, das sich wie wahnsinnig an ihn preßt, droht ihn zu ersticken... Tims einzige Hoffnung sind Frances, Lisa und Cindi. Bestimmt würden sie ihn gleich befreien. Doch bevor er den rufenden Stimmen antworten kann, wird es wieder Nacht um ihn... Nr. 055 - Das Diesersommersollniezuendegehenheft Lovestory: Ein Sommer voller Liebe (von Ofelia Lachtmann) OT: Campfire Dreams Diesen Sommer im Ferienlager El Nido wird Christy nie vergessen, ist sie doch total verliebt in Tony - und vielleicht ihrer leiblichen Mutter auf der Spur. Denn Christy ist adoptiert - und die dramatische Geschichte, die sie über die kleine Katy hört, ist womöglich ihre eigene... Gruselstory: Das Licht am Fenster (von Susan Fletcher) OT: The Haunting Possibillity Wenn Kirk, der Junge aus der Nachbarschaft, nicht wäre, dann hätte Katie sich längst irgendwo verkrochen vor Angst. Er ist der einzige, der ihr schreckliches Geheimnis kennt: Seit sie nämlich den Schatz in der Höhle entdeckt - und für sich behalten - hat, geschehen unheimliche Dinge um sie herum. Lichter verfolgen sie, seltsame Fußspuren führen ums Haus, und am Fenster liest sie die drohende botschaft "ES GEHÖRT MIR"... Nr. 056 - Das Extrasuperleseundspaßheft Lovestory: "Hilfe, ich blick nicht mehr durch" (von Jean Simon) OT: Playing House Seit Marcy mit Paul im Schulprojekt arbeitet, fährt ihr Herz Achterbahn. Einerseits ist sie selig, weil die den umschwärmten Clay erobert hat. Andererseits träumt sie von Pauls aufregend grünen Augen. Und ihre Freundinnen meinen, es sei nichts dabei, zwei Jungen zu lieben... Gruselstory: Der böse Fluch der Kobra (von Miriam Morton) OT: Kiss Of The Cobra Cathys Wut darüber, daß ihr die Inderin anstatt der Ohrlöcher eine Tätowirung gestochen hat, weicht panischer Angst, als sie sieht, wie das Schlangenmal mit jedem Tag größer wird. Noch mehr Anst aber bekommt Cathys Cousiene Anne , als Cathy eines Nachts mit einer Schere vor ihrem Bett steht - und die unheimliche Veränderung, die mit Cathy in letzter Zeit passiert ist, nicht länger verdrängen kann... Nr. 057 - Das Fröhlicheweihnachtenundeingutesneuesjahrheft Lovestory: Brian, Bob oder beide (von Arlene Erlbach) OT: Guys, Dating And Other Desasters Die Begegnung mit Bob ist für Henny ein Volltreffer: Durch ihn bekommt sie den Job, der das Hochzeitsgeschenk für ihren Vater sichert. Und smart wie Bob ist, kann er auf dem Fest auch als ihr "Tischherr" glänzen. Doch dann taucht Brian auf, und Henny sitzt zwischen zwei Stühlen... Gruselstory: Die Rubine des Teufels (von Edmund Plante) OT: The Jewelry Box Der Rubinschmuck, den Laura und ihr Freund Gerry in einem alten Schmuckkästchen gefunden haben, ist aus dem Blut böser Dämonen gemacht. Das jedenfalls glaubt Laura, nachdem all diese schrecklichen Dinge passiert sind, für die es keine natürliche Erklärung gibt. Hätten sie die Schatulle doch nie geöffnet. Denn nun haben die dunklen Mächte Gewalt über Laura - und sie spürt, wie das Grauen nach ihr greift... Nr. 058 - Das Haltdichwarmunddenkandenfrühlingsheft Lovestory: Wer zuletzt lacht (von Lisa Swayzey) OT: Falling For You Mandy träumt schon ewig davon, ihren Schwarm Benjamin zu erobern. Doch leider ist alles, was ihm an ihr auffällt, ihre Ungeschicklichket, sobald er in ihrer Nähe erscheint. Und weil er nicht der Einzige ist, der über sie lacht, freut Mandy sich, die Ferien in einer fremden Stadt verbringen zu können - bis Benjamin auch dort auftaucht... Gruselstory: Das Grab der Indianerbraut (von Miriam Morton) OT: Shadows On The Mountain Seit Kitty mit ihrer Mutter die einsame Hütte in den Bergen bezogen hat, wird sie von bösen Alpträumen gequält: Ein finsterer indianischer Krieger verfolgt sie mit einem stockähnlichen Gegenstand und scheint ihr etwas zuzurufen. Als wenig später der Hund Ching genau diesen Gegenstand ausbuddelt, steigt Panik in Kitty hoch. Ihr Traum scheint wahr zu werden - und wenn sie nicht schnell handelt, ist alles verloren.... Nr. 059 - BAND 59 FEHLT Lovestory: ??? (von ???) OT: ??? ??? Gruselstory: ??? (von ???) OT: ??? ??? Nr. 060 - BAND 60 FEHLT Lovestory: ??? (von ???) OT: ??? ??? Gruselstory: ??? (von ???) OT: ??? ??? Nr. 061 - Das Wirwünschendireinentollensommerheft Lovestory: Belinda und ihr Superstar (von Lorna Read) OT: Images Immer gut drauf und die schrillsten Klamotten der Stadt - so kennt man Belinda. Und außer ihr wundert sich niemand, daß die Agentur des Popmusikers Flip Sauvage sie auserwählt, für den gastierenden Star das Outfit zu schneidern - ein toller Job, der sie Flip aufregend nahe bringt... Gruselstory: Jagt den Werwolf (von Benjamin Knight) OT: The Kiss Als Jason sie küßt, beginnt das Blut in Ericas Adern zu jagen - bis der Strom jäh zu stoppen scheint und schwarze Nacht sie umhüllt. Die Ohnmacht währt nur kurz, aber Erica spürt, daß sie dem Tode nahe war - und daß Miss Gretzsky sie zu Recht gewarnt hatte: Jason ist mit Dämonen im Bunde! Kommt die Erkenntnis zu spät? Miss Gretzsky ist tot - und Erica zu schwach, dem smarten Krankenpfleger zu widerstehen... Nr. 062 - Das Endlichmalwiedermitzweifrischenromanenheft Lovestory: Bleib cool, Willi! (von Melanie Friedman) OT: Cool It, Jennifer Ganz Wellbie steht Kopf wegen des geplante Festumzugs, allen voran Willi, die sämtliche Register zieht, um Freundin Jen als Miss Wellbie aufzubauen - und ihrer Erzfeindin Tessa eins auszuwischen. Doch bringt der Plan Willi in Nöte, ihren Freund Robbie zur Weißglut und Jen zum Heulen... Gruselstory: Der Zombiepool (von T. S. Rue) OT: The Pool Nick ist der einzige, der Kellys Aufschrei hört - und der einzige, der ihr glaubt, was nachts am Pool geschehen ist. Denn er hat sie gesehen, die knöcherne Hand, die aus dem rätselhaften Schlammloch am Beckenrand hervorschnellte, um Kellys Knöchel zu packen. Ansonsten scheint niemand im Hotel Kelly zu hören oder gar helfen zu wollen. Kelly möchte fliehen - doch Nick ist dem Grauen auf der Spur, und Kelly spürt, daß er ihre Hilfe brauchen wird... Nr. 063 - Das Kurzetagekaltenächteheißeträumeheft Lovestory: Im Schtten meiner Schwester (von Candice F. Ransom) OT: My Sister the Creep Seit die große Schwester auswärts zur Schule geht, wachsen Jackie Flügel: Endlich selbst im Mittelpunkt zu stehen - wie lange hat sie davon geträumt! Klar, daß sie nichts ausläßt, um Eindruck zu schinden, sogar mit Hut und neuem Outfit. Was sie vergißt: Aus seiner Haut kann keiner raus... Gruselstory: Kinder des Todes (von Benjamin Knight) OT: Blood Of The Father Fast erträgt Lisa nicht, was Brian ihr da erzählt: Daß sie adoptiert und in Wahrheit das Kind eines Zombies sein soll und daß sie ermordet wird wie die anderen "Kinder des Todes", denen ein grausamer Dämon nach dem Leben trachtet. Ihre einzige Chance: Sie müssen zurück an den Ort, an dem alles begann und sich dem Kampf gegen die böse Macht aus dem Jenseits stellen... Nr. 064 - Das Nachtsistesmalwiederkälteralsdraußenheft Lovestory: Der Junge vom Zirkus (von Sydell I. Voeller) OT: Winter Magic Schwarze Locken, dunkle Augen - um Marcie ist es geschehen, als sie Ivan trifft. Der Zirkusjunge im Trapez läßt ihren Kummer um Sean vergessen, und sein Kuß hebt sie auf Wolke sieben. Und doch muß Marcey manchmal weinen, denn wenn der Sommer kommt, wird Ivan wieder gehen... Gruselstory: Café der toten Seelen (von Carole Western) OT: Nightmare Café Brandgeruch klebt in der Luft, die fahlen Gesichter der Café-Gäste wirken leblos und matt, und wenn Alisha die Bestellungen an die Küche weitergeben will, sind die Speisen wie durch Geisterhand immer schon da. Der Kellnerjob im Nightmarer Café lehrt Alisha das Gruseln. Und einen Ausweg aus diesem Alptraum scheint es nicht zu geben... Nr. 065 - Das Wasgibtesschöneresauf-derweltalseinenachtzuzweitimzeltheft Lovestory: Alles oder nichts (von Judith Mayer) OT: On The Beam Kellys Leidenschaft gehört dem Kunstturnen und kein so hartes Training kann sie schrecken. Doch als sie ihrer Zimmer- und Turnkameradin Ashley bei der Meisterschaft übertrumpft, beginnen schwere Zeiten. Die Freundin wird zu einer Rivalin, die fast keine Gemeinheit ausläßt... Gruselstory: Gib sie frei, Veronica (von Susan Scott) OT: The Green Demon Siky ist die einzige, die sieht, wie sich ihre Schwester Marisa sekundenlang in einen grauenhaften grünen Dämon verwandelt, kaum daß sie der Stimme aus dem Jenseits Gehorsam versprochen hat. Und entsetzt fragt sie sich, ob Veronicas Geist im Kampf gegen das drohende Unheil wirklich ihr Retter oder womöglich ihr Verderben ist... Nr. 066 - Das Jeschönerderabenddestogruseldienachtheft Lovestory: Ein Kuß für jede Sommersprosse (von Ann Herrcik) OT: An Adorable Couple Alles liefe super mit Marty, wenn Laurel nicht diesen Trick mit dem "Traumpaar" hätte. Aus lauter Angst, sie und Marty können als solches ins Jahrbuch der Schule eingehen, hält sie den Lockenkopf mit den süßen Sommersprossen so sehr auf Abstand, daß plötzlich Janie mit ihm ins Kino geht! Gruselstory: Tritt ein und stirb (von Benjamin Knight) OT: Blood On The Beach Als Nancy den blonden Brian in dem Haus mit dem schaurigen Türspruch wiedersieht, weiß sie, warum er am Strand so unheimlich war. In diesem Gemäuer, in dem offenbar das Grauen wohnt, ist er zu Hause - und das willige Werkzeug grausamer Dämonen. Doch das Schlimmste: Debra, sie selbst, Patsy, Jerry und Nick aind in seiner Gewalt, spüren schon die Hitze der Höllenglut, in der der wahnsinnige Brian den Dämonen seine Feueropfer bringt... Nr. 067 - Das Sommerlichegruselrätseljokiegewinnheft Lovestory: Alles nur Show (von Mary Verdick) OT: Sister Mine, Oh, Sister Mine Seit Cassy in Tim verknallt ist, brennt der Neid auf ihre Stiefschwester Jennifer doppelt heiß. Denn ihr gehört der Porsche, mit dem Cassie vor Tim geprahlt hat. Und sie wohnt in dem Haus mit der feinen Adresse, die Cassie ihr angegeben hat - nichts ahnend, wie überflüssig die Show ist, die sie da abzieht... Gruselstory: Zum Sterben schön (von D. E. Athkins) OT: Mirror, Mirror Dore weiß nicht, was sie mehr fasziniert, die überwältigende Ausstrahlung der rothaarigen Luci oder der schwere Silberspiegel, den das seltsame Mädchen ihr geschenkt hat. Denn in diesem Spiegel ist Dore beinahe überirdisch schön. Daß der Spiegel ihr Alpträume macht und eine zügellose Gier nach Luxus und Macht in ihr weckt, schiebt Dore beiseite. Und plötzlich ist sie mitten in einem teuflischen, grausamen Spiel... Nr. 068 - Das Jetztfallenalleblätter-aberwirhabentrotzdemgutelauneheft Lovestory: Verliebt ohne Ende (von Ilse Dallmayr) OT: Love And Make-Belive Diese Ferien wird Lainie so schnell nicht vergessen. Denn sie ergattert nicht nur eine Rolle am Theater, sondern trifft auch den smarten Gary wieder. Und als sie in eine so peinliche Situation gerät, daß er seine gefürchteten ironischen Sprüche richtig gut hätte anbringen können, nimmt er Lainie in den Arm... Gruselstory: Die Tochter des Satans (von Benjamin Knight) OT: The Devil´s Seed Mit Maria ist die Angst in Heathers Leben getreten: Angst vor den haßerfüllten Blicken, Angst, wenn sie die ebenso drohend wie beharrlich Darlene nennt, und vor allem Angst vor dem Dunkel, der Nacht, in dem das Mädchen, das ihr so unheimlich ähnlich sieht, wiederkommen könnte, um sie zu bedrohen. Als Heather sich ihrerm Vater anvertraut, wird offenbar, wer Maria wirklich ist - und wie tief der Haß sitzt, der ihren bösen PLan nährt... Nr. 069 - Das Packmichliesmichratmichknutschmichheft Lovestory: Mit dir durch die halbe Welt (von Miriam Morton) OT: Birgds Of Passage Tricia macht mit ihrer Großmutter Leta eine tolle Kreuzfahrt über den Atlantik - bis hin nach Spanien, Portugal und Marokko. Ein Erlebnis, das Tricia wohl nie vergessen wird. Besonders weil sie Harrison begegnet, dem mit Abstand aufregendsten Jungen in der Clique, die sich an Bord zusammengefunden hat... Gruselstory: Die Botschaft aus dem Jenseits (von Doreen Owens Malek) OT: Call Back Yesterday Seit Jennifer im Haus iher Großmutter Olivia wohnt, wird sie Nacht für Nacht von unheimlichen Träumen gequält. Träume, in denen Carol, die tödlich verunglückte Tochter der Großtante, offenbar etwas mitteilen will. Als Jennifer dann auch noch das Tagebuch der Toten findet und voll Spannung liest, weiß sie, daß sie nun auf keinen Fall mehr länger schweigen darf... Nr. 070 - BAND 70 FEHLT Lovestory: ??? (von ???) OT: ??? ??? Gruselstory: ??? (von ???) OT: ??? ??? Nr. 071 - Das Keinebangevordieserschlangelesespaßundrätselheft Lovestory: Ein Herz für mich allein (von Amy Lawrence) OT: Color It Love Nach dem Streß mit Brian will Marni im Sommercamp nur Ruhe. Doch da ist Nick - neben einigen anderen Problemen - noch die superschöne Dawn, die sich an Nick ranmacht, als Marnie gerade zu hoffen beginnt. Normalerweise würde Marni jetzt kapitulieren - da bringt sie jemand auf eine Idee... Gruselstory: Sarah findet keine Ruh (von Dorothy Francis) OT: The Magic Circle Als Tracy den unheimlichen Hund und das fremde kleine Mädchen sieht, zweifelt sie an ihrem Verstand. Denn außer ihr bemerkt niemand den "Besuch". Später jedoch findet sie in Jay, er jobbt wie sie bei den Cripps, einen Freund, der ihr glaubt. Was Tracy dann aber bei ihren Nachforschungen herausfindet, hält Jay für so total unmöglich, daß er Tracy damit allein läßt - nicht ahnend, daß es tatsächlich um Leben und Tod geht... Nr. 072 - Das Nimmdiesonnedochganz-lockerdennesgibtjasonnenblockerheft Lovestory: Er gehört doch zu mir (von Verena Anderson) OT: The Workout Of Phorbus Apollo Als Jamie zufällig mitbekommt, daß Sherry Wilkerson den neuen Mitschüler Matt Franks zu ihrer Fete eingeladen hat, ist sie auf 180. Wann wird Sherry endlich aufhören, Matt anzubaggern und begreifen, daß daß er zu ihrer blöden Party, wenn überhaupt, nur mit ihr, Jamie, kommen würde - oder etwa nicht...? Gruselstory: Ich weiß, daß Micky lebt (von Ann Gabhart) OT: A Kindred Spirit In Richard hat Eve endlich einen Menschen gefunden, mit dem sie auch über das reden kann, was alle anderen an Eves Verstend zweifeln läßt. Über "Nicky", einer Phantasiegestalt, die Eve seit ihrer frühesten Kindheit begleitet. Richard nimmt "Nicky" ernst - und macht dabei eine ungeheuerliche Entdeckung... Nr. 073 - BAND 73 FEHLT Lovestory: ??? (von ???) OT: ??? ??? Gruselstory: ??? (von ???) OT: ??? ??? Nr. 074 - Das Datemiteinerbuntenmineallewichtigentermineheft Lovestory: Ein Date, ein Kuß und Schluß? (von Diane Crawford) OT: Andy For Short Seit Andy auf dem Golfplatz dem smarten Brian begegnet ist, fallen ihr die Pflichtübungen an der Seite ihres Vaters entschieden leichter. Und da sie sich auch mit der netten Neely toll versteht, freut sie sich schon auf das anstehende Turnier. Doch nicht nur das verläuft am Ende total anders als erwartet... Gruselstory: Die Kinder von Dorset (von Imogen Howe) OT: Vicious Circle Jenny ist starr vor Angst, als sie in die Finsternis hinausläuft, um ihre Schwester Andrea zu suchen. Sie muß die Kleine finden, bevor auch sie jener unheimlichen Macht begegnet, die die Kinder von Dorset zu sich lockt. In der verfallenen Hütte jedoch, vor der Jenny ihre Schwester aufspürt und die sie später mit ihrem Freund Simon genau untersucht, geschehen seltsame Dinge, die Jenny und Simon verändern... Nr. 075 - Das Schlafschönundträumwassüßesheft Lovestory: Finger weg von Claudia (von Jeffi Ross Gordon) OT: Gimme A-Z Wüßte Mike, mit welchen gewagten Aktionen Bari heimlich die Zeit vertreibt, müßte er zwar nicht verunsichert bei seiner Ex-Freundin Claudia Trost suchen - doch entspannt wäre er trotzdem nicht. Aber Bari verrät mit keiner Silbe, daß sie die geheimnisvolle "Z" ist - und das Unheil nimmt seinen Lauf... Gruselstory: Stimmen der Nacht (von James M. Haynes) OT: Voices In The Dark Als Großstadtmädchen kann Kirstin über Spukgeschichten nur lachen. Doch seit sie in dem alten Haus ihres Großvaters lebt, ist sie völlig durcheinander. Unheimliche Stimmen verfolgen sie bis in ihre Träume, ein wilder schwarzer Reiter verspricht ihr die aufregendsten Dinge, und ihre geheimsten Wünsche gehen plötzlich in Erfüllung - die guten wie die bösen... Nr. 076 - Das Weißeflockenfallennieder-wiegerhätteichdensommerwiederheft Lovestory: Frag mich nicht (von Lisa Swazey) OT: Ask Me No Questions Roy, von den Eltern, dem Erfolg und den Mädchen bisher ziemlich verwöhnt, ärgert es tierisch, daß er bei der "Neuen", Linda O´Hara, nicht landen kann. Und deshalb ist der Maskenball seine große Stunde. Als fremder Matrose macht er sich an Linda ran und entlockt ihr tatsächlich ein Geheimnis. ein Geheimnis, das er zusammen mit Linda lüften will. Doch dazu darf sie - vorerst - seinen richtigen Namen nicht wissen... Gruselstory: Melissa und die Macht der Finsternis (von Betsy Haynes) OT: The Power Melissa weiß nicht, was ihr mehr Angst einjagt: Die unheimlichen Botschaften in ihrem Schulschließfach oder diese unerklärliche Sehnsucht nach Colin - diesem sonderbaren Jungen mit den glühenden dunklen Augen. Denn spätestens seit dem mysteriösen Tod ihrer beiden Freundinnen ahnt Melissa, daß mit Colin irgendwas nicht stimmt... Nr. 077 - Das Rätselhaftgruseligelovestoryheft Lovestory: Schwindelig vor Glück (von Sydell J. Voeller) OT: Hot Dogs, Cracker Jack And Lisa Daß die Arbeit beim Zirkustierarzt viel schwieriger ist als erwartet, damit kommt Marcie nach den ersten Frusttränen schon irgendwie klar. Aber daß Ivan, nach dessen Küssen sie sich fast schon ein ganzes Jahr gesehnt hat, plötzlich nur noch mit der Trapezkünstlerin Rita zusammen ist - das tut höllisch weh... Gruselstory: Im Tunnel der Angst (von Edmund Plante) OT: Tunnel Of Terror Trixi klopft das Herz bis zum Hals, als sie mit Danny in den Wagen der Geisterbahn einsteigt. Endlich eine Chance, ihn der hübschen Heather auszuspannen! Doch nach der zweiten Fahrt spürt Trixie nur noch Panik. Danny ist verschwunden - und die grausigen Gerüchte, daß es im "Liebestunnel" wirklich spuken soll, fallen Trixie ein. Noch ahnt sie nicht, welch furchtbares Unheil auf sie und Danny zukommt... Nr. 078 - Das Vielsommervielsonnevielsandundstrandheft Lovestory: Segeltörn mit Kevin (von Margaret Garland) OT: Never Say Good-Bye Bayona, Lissabon, Teneriffa - der aufregende Segeltörn mit den Eltern und Bruder Bobby bringt July an traumhafte Strände und Orte, doch genießen kann sie das nicht. Denn auf gleichem Kurs segelt ihre große Liebe Kevin Masters - und ihre Familie tut einfach alles, um ein Wiedersehen mit ihm zu verhindern... Gruselstory: Ein Opfer für den Jaguar-Gott (von James Haynes) OT: The Avenging Idol Der Besuch einer Maya-Kultstätte im Urwald hat für Dani entsetzliche Folgen. Denn in ihrer Begeisterung läßt sie sich dazu hinreißen, das "Auge des Jaguar-Gottes" zu berühren. Zu spät hört sie die Warnung, daß nur Indios den alten Götzen so nahe kommen dürfen. Was sich wie dummer Aberglaube anhört, erweist sich als schreckliche Wirklichkeit: Der schwarze Jaguar-Gott fordert ein Opfer als Wiedergutmachung für seine Entweihung.... Nr. 079 - Das Ifu2liketatoothenlettattoou2heft Lovestory: Wenn du denkst, du hast das Glück (von Judith Enterle) OT: Ready, Set, Love Katie hat es nicht leicht mit ihrer ersten großen Liebe. Denn abgesehen davon, daß ihre sechs Geschwister keinen Streich auslassen, um Marc zu vergraulen, bringt der eingebildete Pete sie auch noch in eine gräßliche Situation: Vor Marcs Augen überrumpelt er sie mit einem Kuß - und prompt gibt's Ärger... Gruselstory: Die Geschöpfe Draculas (von Benjamin Knight) OT: A Room For The Night Eigentlich hätten Donna und ihre Freundinnen froh sein müssen, während eines Unwetters bei der alten Nelda Harkness Unterschlupf zu finden. Doch im Haus von Nelda Harkness tun sich seltsame Dinge: Ihr angebkich schwerkranker sohn ist nachts plötzlich kerngesund. Und als der schöne Junge, der sich Gabriel nennt, wie aus dem Nichts an ihrem Bett erscheint, kommt Donna ein erster schrecklicher Verdacht... Nr. 080 - Das Rätselhaftgruseligelovestoryheft Lovestory: Allein in eriner großen Stadt (von Janice Harrell) OT: B. J. On Her Own Betty hat die schlimmen Probleme zu Hause einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten und jobbt lieber noch nach der Schule für eine eigene "Bude", als daß sie zu den Eltern zurückgeht. Da sie auch die Schule gewechselt hat, ist ihr Nachbar Kip der einzige Mensch, der ihr Auftrieb und Halt gibt. Daß es zwischen ihr und Kip ziemlich "knistert", will Betty allerdings nicht zugeben. Denn Kip ist schon zwanzig, und das macht Betty Angst... Gruselstory: Zaubernacht auf Black Gull Island (von Geralinde Marshall Gutfreund) OT: The Chaingelling Summer Winn ist nach Black Gull Island gekommen, um herauszufinden, wie ihr Vater, der kurz vor ihrer Geburt starb, ums Leben gekommen ist. Niemand weiß näheres über jenen mysteriösen Bootsunfall - bis auf Molli, eine Art Kräuterhexe, die viel zu erzählen hat. Außerdem findet Winn ein Tagebuch ihres Vaters - und was darin steht, läßt ihr den Atem stocken. Gibt es sie wirklich, die Zaubernächte von Black Gull Island und die Wesen aus dem Schattenreich?